deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RED vs. Flowey
RED vs. Flowey is a What-If? Flowey Battle. Synopsis It's Creepypasta vs Undertale! Which godlike, sadistic and horrific being will win? Intro Wiz: We know we may have said we wouldn't do a sequel to this sequel... Boomstick: BUT WHO CARES! GOKU IS FASTER THAN TIME NOW AND CAN DESTROY THE UNIVERSE! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST FIGHT! Wiz: Okay, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for- Suddenly, Wiz is impaled by millions of vines. * You IDIOTS. Boomstick: ...Shit. * Alright, listen up, I am going to be in a fight where I win, or I kill you, then watch as you die for a countless amount of times. Boomstick: ...Okay, who do you want the opponent to be? * RED. Now. Boomstick: Jeez, alright. Guess this is RED vs. Flowey now. * Now, I end this debate right now, after the feats are filled in. RED Boomstick: One day, some guy found an NES cartridge of Godzilla, the best game ever made... A video of Godzilla being slapped into a corner endlessly by Gezora plays. Boomstick: Yeah... Anyways, that cartridge contained an evil demon named RED. RED is capable of changing his own shape to adapt to water, land and air, and can breathe hellfire from his maw. Boomstick: RED also has the durability good enough to survive a fight against Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, and a demon named Solomon, whose powers are stronger than the rest, and proceeded to win. Boomstick: RED also has the ability to hurt people in and out of the fourth wall, making him a highly capable foe. Flowey Boomstick: Monsters. Beings kept underground by humanity for numerous reasons. One day, a human child fell down a hole leading to the monsters, and joined them, but it was too good to be true, as the child killed themselves, poisoned their father, and got their brother killed. Boomstick: However, during experiments to keep the dying from well, dying, something... happened and Flowey was born. While Flowey may not be much in his normal form, when he gets all six SOULS, things get serious. Boomstick: Flowey gains the ability to summon nukes, spread flames, create simulations, and tear apart reality. However, Flowey has a weakness, that being the fact that the SOULS rebel against him. * Well done... Boomstick: Okay, can I go home now, and possibly live for the rest of my life? * Oh no no no no no, this is where it ends. You are of no use to me anymore. Besides, as we all know, it's kill or BE killed. Boomstick is suddenly killed, as blood splatters across the screen and Flowey's laughter fills the area. The Battle RED walks alone in the darkness, staring at a single TV. * Oh yes, it's you... I've been waiting a long time for this. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oq58tE_hW2s begins playing) Flowey's smug look appears on the TV, and he slowly transforms into Photoshop Flowey. *... I'm going to enjoy this. FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxC3ILPiz98 begins playing) RED rushes at Flowey, who sends nukes at him, which are dodged. RED slashes at Flowey, hurting Flowey. Flowey shoots out a beam, which hurts RED, but it does little to him. Suddenly, the terrain changes to the Cyan SOUL. RED flies over the knives, then grabs the ACT button, getting healed. Flowey spews fire at RED, which is dodged, then RED spews out hellfire at Flowey, which damages Flowey drastically. It suddenly switches to another SOUL, and RED preforms the same tactic. RED proceeds to slash at Flowey, hurting Flowey. Flowey spews out bullets at RED, hurting him. Another SOUL comes, which RED gets to and heals himself with. RED slashes at Flowey, then spews hellfire at him. Flowey loads a file, catching RED off guard, then strikes him with vines, which almost hit RED. RED proceeds to get to another SOUL, and uses it to heal himself. RED proceeds to go into flight, then proceeds to slash at Flowey's screen, cracking it. RED gets to another SOUL, which he uses with ease. RED suddenly gets hit with a busload of nukes by Flowey. RED is damaged, then runs at Flowey, slashing him. The last SOUL comes up, which RED uses to heal. The SOULS surround RED, and depower Flowey. * Flowey's defense dropped to 0! RED proceeds to slash at Flowey numerous times in quick beat, then proceeds to spew hellfire at him. * No... NO... * This can't be... * You.. YOU... K.O.! Flowey suddenly destroys the K.O. sign, then hits RED with a busload of attacks. * You IDIOT. * I am the god of this world. * Go ahead, call out for help, there is none for you. RED does nothing. Suddenly, the SOULS appear, and surround Flowey. * What, the souls!? * No matter, i'll just... * LOAD FAILED. * Oh no... The SOULS suddenly begin attacking Flowey. * NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Suddenly, RED sees flowey, covered in scars, then he speaks. RED: You are an idiot. You are no god, and you will never be a god. There is no god here, I am the god of this world, and you are nothing. RED begins ripping off Flowey's petals. Flowey: Please, spare me! RED proceeds to stare at Flowey, then pulls him out of the ground. RED: I'm sorry, but there IS NO MERCY. RED throws Flowey on the ground, and hellfire is sent at him, burning him to a crisp. K.O.! Results RED: I won. Mostly because of my superior speed, power, and durability, but also because of that flower's idiotic behavior and misuse of those SOULS. Now, they are in MY possession... Ha ha ha ha ha... NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Kamek wanders through a castle, looking for others. He suddenly hears chomping. He sees a piranha plant-like creature eating everything in it's way. Kamek: Oh my, I must report this to Bowser! Mysterious Creature: Better wait a minute, better hold the phone, better mind your mouth, better change your tone... AUDREY II VS. NAVAL PIRANHA. COMING SOON. Polls Who do you think will win? RED (You IDIOTS) Flowey (RUN) Did you like how the battle went out? Yes No I don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Ceoxal Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016